Allegro giocoso, ma non troppo vivace
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que define al ser humano? Hamish Holmes no tiene una vida normal, la persona que considera su padre es odiado por su madre. Para él es perfecto, siempre ha estado a su lado, encerrados en esa casa de la que nunca han salido.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLEGRO GIOCOSO, MA NON TROPPO VIVACE.**

 ** _Por Nimirie_**

 _Este fanfic participa en el reto "221B el Musical" del foro I am sherlocked_

 _Beta: Rus Ackerman_

* * *

1

Las notas del Concierto para violín en Re mayor de Brahms se escuchaban por toda la casa, lo cual en vez de calmarla pareció exasperarla.

-Es un mueble, nada más.

Su madre sirvió un vaso más del líquido transparente y lo bebió de un solo trago. Odiaba que se refiera así de él, pero no se atrevía a responderle nada en contra. Era su madre, la quería, o eso se obligaba a pensar, porque habría sido raro no querer a su madre ¿verdad?

Tenía seis años y sin embargo, recordaba pocas risas, pocos momentos hermosos. No iba a la escuela, siempre estaba en casa, pero ella pasaba días ausente, cuando tenía giras, durante semanas no la veía. Y cuando estaba era peor que su ausencia. Le ponía enfrente el violín de su padre, jalaba sus brazos para que adoptara la posición adecuada, apretaba sus dedos sobre el instrumento.

No podía, no quería. Él no tocaría el violín como su padre, era algo que no sabía hacer y que jamás querría aprender. Entonces ella gritaba que no se parecía a él en lo más mínimo, que no podía creer que fuera su hijo, que tampoco se parecía a ella. Que lo odiaba. Se iba después de eso, azotaba la puerta de su cuarto y se terminaba la botella que contenía el líquido claro. Por la mañana lograba despertar milagrosamente y se iba de regreso a la ciudad. No volvía en días.

-No eres un mueble –le dijo aquella vez aunque él no parecía muy afectado por eso. La verdad es que la ignoraba y no interactuaba con su madre en absoluto. Lo cual era lo mejor, recordaba que cuando él era más pequeño ella solía gritarle, pedirle lo mismo que le pedía a él, que tomara el violín y que tocara. Pero tampoco podía, también se quedaba mirando el instrumento como algo extraño y aberrante.

-Pero soy una cosa –respondió el hombre que había estado sentado a su lado, como siempre, a su lado, su única compañía.- A eso se refiere tu madre.

-¡No eres una cosa! –Gritó el pequeño niño sintiendo verdadera pena. Durante años había sido ellos dos, era él entonces todo su mundo, su madre no quería estar a su lado, no después de los primeros meses. Ese mueblo, como ella lo había llamado, había cuidado a un bebé recién nacido cuando su madre no podía ni siquiera sostenerlo. Ese mueble no era una cosa, él era su padre, lo quería, lo amaba de verdad, no sólo porque algo dentro de se convenciera de tener que hacerlo.

-Hamish –le dijo y al mismo tiempo acarició su cabeza de manera amorosa. Así se comportaba cuando ella no estaba, sonreía, lo cuidaba, le preparaba alimentos de acuerdo a un horario y se encargaba de su educación.- Yo no soy una persona.

-No me importa lo que eres. –La respuesta era sincera, la había pensado una y otra vez. Recordaba muchas cosas, su madre decía que no era posible, que los niños así de pequeños no recordaban tanto, pero él lo hacía. Recordaba sus primeros pasos, recordaba haber reído porque podía hacerlo, recordaba querer llegar a sus brazos. Recordaba llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez, aunque su madre se había enojado terriblemente al escucharlo, lo había sacudido con fuerza tratando de borrar esa palabra de su boca.

Pero llegó él, lo salvó, la aventó con fuerza y ella se retiró a su habitación, se encerró por mucho tiempo ahí. Todo porque él le llamó papá. Porque así lo sintió desde siempre, no entendía qué tenía de malo.

-Tu madre contrató un servicio al morir tu padre…

-¡Tú eres mi padre Sherlock!

Estaba harto de esa conversación, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de hacerle entender algo que no quería entender. Sabía que ella se lo había ordenado, la había escuchado. Pero no tenía sentido, no habría manera de convencerlo de otra cosa y poco le importaban los detalles.

-Tú eres mi padre.

Sintió sus brazos a su alrededor, siempre lo consolaba cuando las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Entonces encendía el reproductor de música y automáticamente comenzaba a escucharse una de las grabaciones de su padre, de aquel que lo engendró, del que se casó con su madre. Había sido un gran violinista, primer violín a pesar de su corta edad, toda una estrella que gozó de cinco maravillosos años de fama.

Hasta que murió. Porque su esposo insistió en tener una semana a su lado, lejos de todo su mundo, unas sencillas vacaciones en la casa dónde él había crecido. Él salió a comprar algo de comer, jamás regresó. Ella se enteró un poco después de que estaba embarazada y entonces, su mundo se cayó a pedazos.

-Yo… -titubeó, normalmente no se veía a Sherlock titubear. Tenía todas las respuestas, hasta las más difíciles, sabía absolutamente de todo aunque la mayoría de la información la clasificaba como inútil, hasta cosas que a Hamish le parecían importantes. Como el Sistema Solar.

-Me has cuidado toda mi vida. Cuando tengo fiebre me bajas la temperatura, me das la medicina, me preparas la comida que me gusta. Juegas conmigo a los piratas, escribiste un libro de "historia" de mis peluches.

El hombre al que consideraba padre, el que no era un hombre, el que se llamaba Sherlock, habría llorado de ser posible. Pero no lo era, así que sólo agachó la cabeza queriendo ser capaz de expresar de alguna manera lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Hamish entendía, no le era sencillo, había aprendido a sentir a su lado, lo sabía, no tenía que expresarlo, cada día de su vida cuando el abandono de su madre se hacía más patente, los sentimientos de Sherlock hacia él lo mantenían con vida.

-Eres mi padre Sherlock Holmes y eso no lo va a cambiar el hecho de que no estés vivo, de que no seas un ser humano.

La música los envolvió, la fuerza de la interpretación era abrumadora, siempre le causaba el mismo efecto, lo llenaba de vida, lo hacía desear haber conocido al hombre que podía sacar tanta emoción de un instrumento. Pero no había sido así. La vida le había quitado a su padre, le había dejado con el pálido fantasma de su madre.

Por fortuna, la vida le había dado a Sherlock. Le había dado a su familia, a su hogar, un padre que lo amaba y que cuidaba de él. Tenía mucha suerte, de tener a su lado a alguien que lo quisiera tanto y de manera tan incondicional.

-Te quiero mucho papá.

-Yo te quiero más Hamish.

2

El día en que cumplió ocho años su madre se despertó temprano. Le sorprendía tenerla en la casa, se suponía que estaría de gira, que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas más, pero el día anterior llegó y sin decirles una sola palabra, se encerró en su habitación.

Algo había sucedido aunque no tenía el valor para preguntar, temía provocar su enojo, temía que lo sacudiera o que lo golpeara. Ya lo había intentado, pero su padre siempre estaba ahí para detenerla.

Ella ya no decía nada, lo escuchaba decirle papá y no reaccionaba. Creyó por un momento que la vida podría seguir así, no le importaba que estuviera confinado a aquella casa, que nadie supiera de su existencia, que no tuviera más familia ni más mundo, ni nada más.

No fue así. El día de su cumpleaños ella horneó un pastel, lo abrazó por más de cinco segundos y antes de medio día ya estaba bebiendo sentada en una silla reclinable en el jardín. No le pareció nada fuera de lo normal. Su padre y él cocinaron hamburguesas y vieron una película, a Hamish le gustaba la comida simple y la manera en que Sherlock arruinara la trama diciendo desde las primeras escenas lo que pasaría al final.

Las cosas cambiaron en el momento en que entraron en la cocina para dejar los platos sucios y vieron que ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar sin haberse movido en absoluto. Hamish salió y se acercó despacio, si estaba dormida no quería despertarla o se enojaría con él. Estaba descalzo y antes de que pudiera terminar de rodear la silla sintió que sus pies habían pisado algo completamente húmedo.

Miró sus pies. Rojos.

Sherlock corrió hasta dónde él estaba parado y lo cargó, evitando que siguiera avanzando, que se cuestionara la razón por la cual el líquido rojo cubría sus pies. Para cuando entendió lo que sucedía las cosas estaban sucediendo. Ella estaba muerta, había terminado con su vida el día de su cumpleaños y ahora era cierto lo que había pensado siempre, que sólo tenía a su padre. Sherlock y él estaban solos.

No se podían quedar. De hacerlo, ¿cómo podrían explicar la presencia de Sherlock? Casi nueve años en el pasado cuando su madre no pudo lidiar con la pérdida de su padre contrató un servicio que la ayudó con su proceso de duelo. Era algo experimental, una especie de programa que replicaba la personalidad de alguien a través de su interacción en las redes sociales, vídeos, mensajes, etcétera.

Su madre pasó tres meses encerrada en la casa hablando por teléfono con ese programa. Creyó que sería una buena idea comprar el paquete más caro. El único problema es que la réplica de su padre nunca fue exacta, no era lo que ella quería, no podía tocar el violín, no la miraba con adoración, no quería siquiera tocarla.

Ella lo odió.

Tanto o más como odiaba a Hamish, porque tenía el mismo cabello rizado de color negro, porque sus ojos a veces se veían azules y algunas veces verdes, porque pese a que ella era su madre, el niño sólo sonreía cuando lo cargaba aquella horrible máquina.

Tomaron sólo lo más importante y abandonaron la casa. Debería haber sentido algo más por la muerte de ella, pero tenía tanto tiempo que había aceptado que ella no lo quería que ahora no podía llorar. Ella lo perdió todo al perder a su padre, continuó con la música, pero en el fondo, también la había perdido.

Sólo tenía las grabaciones y eso jamás fue suficiente.

Fueron lo más lejos que pudieron, llegaron hasta Aberdeen, un lugar precioso con acantilados y praderas verdes. Hamish la escogió porque le gustaba el nombre. Tenían poco dinero, el efectivo que ella guardaba en la casa, pero suficiente como para que pudieran vivir un par de meses. Durante la primera semana el niño no pudo dormir alejado de su padre, tenía miedo a abrir los ojos y que él desapareciera.

William Scott era conocido pero no tanto como para que la gente normal identificara su rostro, era un violinista no una estrella de cine. Además de todo pocos conocían el nombre completo del artista, así que pudo usar con libertad el Sherlock Holmes y nadie nunca lo asociaría. Todo lo que necesitaba lo consiguió gracias a su amplio dominio del internet, su código le permitía entrar y salir de cualquier dependencia que tuviera sus registros en línea.

Así consiguió actas de nacimiento, comprobantes de estudios y hasta una cuenta de banco. Armó una vida para él y para el niño, una donde pudieran estar juntos hasta que él creciera y no lo necesitara más. Estaba seguro de que un día en el futuro sus caminos se separarían y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hamish ingresó a una escuela privada que tenía grados desde primaria hasta la secundaria. El niño ingresaría tres años tarde y eso lo tenía exageradamente nervioso, aunque Sherlock le aseguraba que estaba mucho más adelantado que los otros niños de su edad. El primer día de clases del nuevo ciclo escolar vistió por primera vez un uniforme y salió a la calle tomado de la mano de Sherlock.

Al morir su madre, el programa de Sherlock tendría que haberse desactivado, de eso nunca hablaron, tal vez evitaban el tema temiendo que si lo mencionaban entonces tuvieran que enfrentarlo. El programa marcaba que nunca se pudiera alejar del lugar donde fue activado a menos que la persona que lo había hecho lo acompañara.

Pero ahora estaban ahí, caminando por una calle empedrada con dirección a la escuela, donde además de todo Sherlock daría clases. Habían escogido la historia porque con su acceso a bases de datos, podría tener cualquier dato, cualquier referencia, por oscura que fuera esta. Daría clases a chicos que preparaban sus exámenes de ingreso para la universidad, lo que se conocía como A-level.

Sherlock los había impresionado, también por el hecho de que se viera tan joven para un hombre de treinta y cinco años con un hijo de ocho. También estaba nervioso, las últimas semanas había interactuado con muchas personas y la mayoría pensaban que era una persona extraña y poco sociable. No le importaba, sólo que temía cometer algún error que hiciera que perdiera a Hamish, eso era lo único que no toleraría.

Se separaron al entrar, Hamish parecía encajar a la perfección. Caminó por el pasillo con dirección a su salón sin dudarlo. Sherlock lo vio alejarse, definitivamente era algo que envidaba del niño y lo hacía sentir orgullo.

-¿Es tu hijo?

La voz pertenecía a un hombre de una estatura menor a la suya, cabello color arena y ojos azules. No lo esperaba, aquel contacto era extraño y tenía unos deseos enormes de salir corriendo. Pero entonces recordó que no estaba confinado a su casa y tenía que hablar con otras personas además de Hamish. Miró al hombre y trató de sonreír.

-Lo es.

La respuesta aunque sencilla, fue dicha de una manera que esperaba fuera agradable. El hombre sonrió también y pareció complacido con esas dos palabras que obtuvo. Era confuso, su evaluación del hombre a su lado era difícil de procesar, parecía nervioso y al mismo tiempo, parecía decidido, su frecuencia cardíaca estaba acelerada, al igual que su respiración y aunque lo miraba, desviaba su mirada demasiado rápido.

-John Watson, profesor de música –dijo y le ofreció su mano.

-Sherlock Holmes, profesor de historia –le respondió y tomó su mano.

La serie de datos imposibles de analizar que se generaron con aquel contacto fueron impresionantes.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Solían cantar en cada clase, estudiar un poco de historia de la música, familiarizarse con algún instrumento y escuchar una pieza de música clásica. Solía escoger piezas de violín y eso lo hacía feliz, aunque al principio solía ponerse nervioso porque un profesor de música que parecía adorar el violín podría conocer a uno de los intérpretes más famosos de los últimos años.

Pero lo había sido tanto tiempo atrás y la gente solía olvidar.

Además, Sherlock había dejado crecer los rizos, logrando que su rostro se viera un poco más joven que el aspecto serio y cuidado que solía tener su padre cuando subía al escenario enfrente de la orquesta. Tenía veintitrés años cuando se convirtió en primer violín de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, cortó su cabello y lo acomodó hacia atrás, buscando que la gente dejara de decir que tenía rostro de niño.

Sherlock ahora usaba unos anteojos de armazón negro, tenían cristales anti reflejantes que conseguían que sus ojos no cambiaran de color con la iluminación, un detalle que la gente solía remarcar mucho en su padre. Y para terminar el efecto, decidieron que cada año añadirían pequeños cambios a su rostro, lo que sucedería normalmente al envejecer.

Era algo que su madre no le había pedido y a Hamish le tenía sin cuidado, pero en el mundo real, una persona no se puede ver "igual" siempre. Si querían que funcionara Sherlock tendría que envejecer de cierta manera visible para que nadie sospechara. Por fortuna, su cuerpo estaba diseñado para eso, para cambiar si era necesario. Vello facial, lunares, arrugas, manchas, la capacidad hasta de subir y bajar peso.

Hamish cerraba los ojos cuando el profesor Watson ponía le concierto para violín en D mayor de Beethoven, uno de sus favoritos. Sabía que esa grabación en especial era de su padre, podría identificar su manera de tocar el instrumento donde fuera, entre miles de piezas similares. La de él, sería siempre la más vibrante, la más intensa, la que rayaba con más cercanía en la perfección.

Sonrió y moduló su respiración, era una especie de meditación que le gustaba hacer para terminar el día. Después de esto iría a la oficina de Sherlock y lo esperaría mientras terminaba su tarea, su horario era un poco más extenso que el del niño, pero les gustaba irse juntos a la casa, a veces pasar a comprar ingredientes para preparar la comida.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su profesor estaba sentado frente a él, no había nadie más en el salón, lo cual no era extraño porque el concierto duraba casi cuarenta minutos. Sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, le había quitado el tiempo a su profesor y ahora seguramente estaría molesto con él, pero ¿por qué le sonreía de esa manera?

-¿Te gusta mucho la música de violín? –Preguntó el hombre mayor al verlo buscar nervioso su mochila para guardar su cuaderno.

-Sí. –Respondió, evitaba complementar aquellas respuestas con más información, podría ser contraproducente. Como por ejemplo decir sí, mi padre era quien interpretaba esta pieza en particular o mi madre también solía ser parte de la orquesta. Eso lo llevaría a tener que explicar porque su padre, Sherlock Holmes, estaba dando clases de historia y tal vez contar qué le había sucedido a su madre.

-Casi es hora de que terminen las clases de secundaria –le dijo al verlo levantarse- ¿quieres que te acompañe a la oficina de tu padre?

Hamish miró a su profesor con interés, aquello era nuevo pero no inesperado. Sherlock lo había enseñado a notar ciertas cosas de las personas, para él era sencillo, podía evaluar multiples factores a los que un ser humano no tenía acceso, como sus mensajes del chat de Facebook; pero había otras cosas que cualquiera podía saber si es que prestaba atención.

Como el número de veces que el profesor Watson se había humedecido los labios mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Por supuesto profesor Watson –dijo y en menos de diez segundos el hombre mayor había recogido sus cosas y estaba a su lado abriendo la puerta para él.

-¿A tu padre le gusta la música clásica? –Dijo de repente, de manera muy casual.

-Sí, le gusta mucho. –Hamish estaba siendo sincero, el no poder interpretarla era algo muy diferente, pero ambos gustaban escuchar la música y sentir el poder de la misma dentro de sus cuerpos.

-Que bien.

La respuesta del profesor lo hizo detenerse y evaluar. Había sido una respuesta nerviosa, como si el pedazo de información obtenido le agradara pero al mismo tiempo, lo condicionara a realizar una acción en consecuencia que lo hacía sentir inseguro. Preguntar por los gustos de una persona era algo muy específico, el niño sonrió, le agradaba su profesor de música, era un hombre de casi cuarenta años muy educado y amable.

Pero, aunque en numerosas ocasiones lo había visto hablar con su padre, parecía que siempre dejaba las cosas en el aire, como si temiera dar el último paso para … algo.

-¿Pasa algo Hamish? –Preguntó al verlo quieto unos pasos detrás de él.

-Habrá un concierto de la Orquesta de Cámara de la ciudad, el próximo sábado. –Dijo y el profesor enrojeció visiblemente, el niño estaba en lo correcto y eso lo hacía sentir complacido, en definitiva le agradaba su profesor de música.- A mi padre le gusta mucho más la música de cuerdas, como a mí, pero el Concierto número 2 de Weber para clarinete es también muy bello.

-¿Crees que quiera ir conmigo?

Un hombre mayor no debería preguntar semejante cosa a un niño de su edad, pero comprendía lo intimidante que podía ser su padre ante los ojos de las otras personas. No era que quisiera ser así, tampoco era culpa de su programa, eso parecía haberlo superado mucho tiempo atrás, simplemente así era él, Sherlock Holmes.

A veces decía cosas acertadas pero incorrectas, a veces no le importaban los sentimientos de otros ni buscaba quedar bien con nadie. No adulaba, ignoraba a muchos y era el profesor más estricto que hubiera pisado la escuela y los alumnos se exasperaban.

Sin embargo al profesor Watson eso no parecía importarle. Hamish lo había visto sonreír ante el despliegue de las inadecuadas habilidades sociales de Sherlock y también, ante el caudal de conocimientos que era capaz de transmitir en una sola clase. Que los alumnos fueran cabezas duras era otra cosa, pero si hubieran prestado atención habría aprendido mucho.

Prestar atención. Le parecía que John Watson le prestaba mucha atención a Sherlock Holmes. Lo cual era excelente.

-Le dirá que no al principio, porque no querrá dejarme solo ni alejarse de mí, pero debe insistir. –Hamish decidió que les daría un empujón, aunque por un momento dudó, ¿qué clase de relación estaba por ayudar a crear? ¿Era esto correcto? Después, recordó que Sherlock, su padre, era una persona, fuera cual fuera su origen. Tenía la capacidad de amar, de decidir por sí mismo, de soñar, de imaginar, de crear.

-¿Insistir? –El Profesor Watson parecía listo para tomar apuntes, lo cual le pareció cómico a Hamish.

-Eso mismo profesor –respondió el niño.- Debe insistir, hablar de la música, decirle lo encantado que estará con su presencia y sobretodo, lo mucho que ha estado esperando para poder invitarlo.

-¿Lo mucho que he estado esperando?

-Bueno –Hamish se vio ligeramente apenado ante aquello, pero el deseo del profesor Watson de invitar a su padre era obvio, por más que tratara de ser sutil- es que lo ha querido invitar a salir desde que lo conoció.

El profesor sufrió un ataque de tos que era una muy poco productiva manera de distraer la atención sobre su persona, sobre el hecho de que estaba por completo rojo de la cara y sin poder responder nada coherente.

Lograron llegar a la oficina de Sherlock, Hamish abrió la puerta y dejó sus cosas bajo el escritorio. El profesor se sentó incómodamente en una de las sillas, parecía nervioso, miraba la puerta cada dos segundos. Cuando por fin apareció su padre, el rostro del profesor Watson pareció iluminarse, fue algo digno de verse, lo hizo sentirse muy bien.

-Profesor –dijo su padre al ver al hombre rubio dentro de su oficina, no lo esperaba aunque para Hamish era evidente que le complacía su presencia.- ¿Pasa algo?

De inmediato Sherlock buscó alguna lesión en Hamish o algo que mostrara que estaba bajo alguna clase de estrés, no había nada por supuesto, lo único que encontró era que el niño parecía estar esperando algo y trataba de controlar una sonrisa que buscaba adueñarse de su rostro.

-No pasa absolutamente nada Profesor Holmes.- La seriedad del profesor Watson era ligeramente enervante, Hamish tosió discretamente para llamar su atención, cuando el hombre mayor lo miró el niño abrió mucho los ojos tratando de decirle que no fuera tan formal o su padre se cerraría y no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

-¿Entonces por qué está aquí?

Para Hamish no tenía nada de raro ver a su padre comportarse de esa manera, Sherlock no le diría algo como lo agradable que era poder contar con su presencia o tal vez que lo invitaba a tomar un café de la cafetera que nunca usaba pero que tenía disponible.

-Sherlock –pronunció el hombre mayor con cierta dificultad- la Orquesta de Cámara de Aberdeen presentarán un concierto de clarinete el sábado…

-El sábado Hamish tiene consulta con el pedíatra. –Respondió interrumpiendo al profesor Watson, parecía que no aceptaría ni una palabra más, pero el niño volvió a toser para llamar la atención del hombre mayor, sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Mi cita es las diez de la mañana. –El niño se había levantado de su silla, a veces solía ir a comprar una lata de refresco de manzana en la máquina que estaba fuera de la oficina, buscó dinero en su pantalón para que pareciera que esa era su intención.- El concierto es a las seis de la tarde, no tienes porqué aparentar que estarás todo el día ocupado.

-No puedo dejarte solo Hamish…

Sherlock iba a poner pelea, sobretodo porque no tenía idea de cómo comportarse ante una invitación como esa.

-Estoy seguro de que nuestra casera estará encantada de pasar unas cuantas horas conmigo, me parece que se ha propuesto cuidarnos aunque siempre se queje sobre que no es nuestra ama de llaves.

Con esto dicho el niño abandonó el lugar para ir a la máquina de refrescos, planeaba darles unos cuantos minutos a solas, aunque esto significara que el profesor Watson comenzara a sudar pese a que la temperatura ambiental era fresca; y pese a que su padre casi se lanzara contra la puerta para evitar que la cerrara.

Se recargó contra la puerta antes de seguir su camino, escuchó a su padre tartamudear algo incomprensible. Sonrió, era algo que no esperaba presenciar, vaya que el efecto del profesor Watson era poderoso.

-Sherlock, sobre el sábado, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al concierto?

La voz del profesor Watson había sido claro, parecía que había logrado vencer momentáneamente el nerviosismo que lo embargaba para poderle preguntar. Después silencio. Podría ser terrible presenciar esa indecisión, sabía que su padre estaba mirando al otro hombre como si no entendiera nada, tal vez estaba parpadeando demasiado rápido y se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Su padre era extraño para los demás, muchos lo tacharían de excéntrico y no se tomarían la molestia de tratar con él o intentar algo más, pero por alguna razón pensaba que John Watson era diferente, que no lo juzgaría por algo así, que esperaría por su respuesta.

-Me gustaría mucho ir contigo.

Hamish se fue haciendo un pequeño bailecito hasta la máquina de refrescos, aquello había salido perfecto, ni siquiera había sido tan complicado cómo pensó, su padre había cedido con demasiada facilidad. Era cierto entonces, John Watson era especial.


	3. Chapter 3

4

 _Decisions as I go, to anywhere I flow_

 _Sometimes I believe, at times where I should know_

 _I can fly high, I can go long_

 _Today I got a million, tomorrow, I don't know_

 _Decisions as I go, to anywhere I flow_

 _Sometimes I believe, at times where I should know_

 _I can fly high, I can go long_

 _Today I got a million, tomorrow, I don't know_

Tomar su mano era toda una experiencia, lo había hecho un par de ocasiones, casi de manera casual. La primera vez la retiró tan rápido que parecía que le hubiera quemado, no era lo que quería, pero se había sentido extraño, una descarga sensorial que no le era fácil de analizar. Hamish le había dicho que esas cosas no se analizaban, que era lo mismo que sucedía con él, que nunca pensó por qué lo quería, porque lo cuidaría su vida entera.

Cuando amas a alguien lo haces con todo el corazón, con toda el alma.

Su hijo creía que él tenía alma y John Watson lo miraba como si pensara algo similar. Habían salido todos los viernes y sábados durante los últimos meses, habían ido a todos los conciertos y hasta había visto un par de películas con él. Aunque esta vez era algo especial, habían salido a tomar un café, después de eso irían a la presentación de un libro, un evento poco usual en la ciudad y más porque era en el Book and Beans, un lugar de reunión para muchos hombres y mujeres de la tercera edad.

La música que sonaba en la cafetería era del tipo que él no solía escuchar, ni siquiera a Hamish le gustaba, pero si prestaba un poco de atención la letra y la armonía no eran tan malas. De hecho se distrajo un momento de lo que pasaba con John por escuchar la canción. Gracias a eso, no estaba preparado para que al volver a posar sus ojos en él lo estuviera mirando con esa intensidad.

John se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado, como si supiera que debía ir muy despacio con él, lo besó. Era un contacto de labios, bastaba con eso para que todos y cada uno de los datos dentro de él explotara, colapsara, lo dejara con una maraña inservible y sin saber cómo responder.

-¿No es algo que quieres? –Preguntó John separándose un poco. Era normal, que la duda se apoderara de sus ojos, él estaba quieto, hasta se había olvidado de respirar, cosa que él podía hacer sin ninguna consecuencia pero que fingía hacer como cualquier ser humano. La gente no se daría cuenta, pero algunos podrían notarlo en algún momento.

-John…

Hamish le dijo que fuera sincero dejado sólo de lado el hecho de que no era un ser humano, que fuera lo fuera, si algo le preguntaba John, le respondiera con la verdad. Era complejo, se suponía que era un hombre adulto con un hijo, ¿qué diría? ¿Qué era la primera vez que había sido besado? ¿Qué no tenía idea de cómo responder? No, no podía responder eso. Hizo una rápida búsqueda en internet antes de volver a hablar.

-John, sólo me sorprendiste.

El siguiente beso lo hizo confiando en la teoría aprendida en los segundos pasados, fue un poco extraño, aplicar la presión adecuada con sus labios y luego con sus dientes, abrir la boca para recibir a John fue todavía más extraño, pero conforme fue dejando de pensar en lo que pasaba y se concentraba más en lo que sentía, pudo disfrutar de lo que sucedía.

Tendría que contarle la verdad, tendría que hacer lo pronto, pero este no era el momento, no cuando las manos de John Watson acariciaban sus pómulos con mucha ternura. No, ahora no diría nada porque simplemente no hubiera tenido idea de qué decir, porque lo único que realmente quería que supiera era lo mucho que su presencia significaba, lo importante que era y lo mucho que deseaba….

Lo mucho que lo deseaba a él.

Finalmente no fueron a la presentación del libro, siguieron sentados uno al lado del otro, intercambiando besos hasta que casi a las diez de la noche lograron ponerse pie y salir del local. John lo tomó de la mano y caminaron sin prisa, estaban bastante relajados pese a la hora, sabían que la señora Hudson les guiñaría el ojo y esperaría unas cuantas respuestas a sus preguntas.

Pararon en una esquina esperando la luz verde para poder cruzar. Frente a ellos se detuvo de súbito un automóvil, frenando justo a tiempo aunque invadiendo ligeramente la banqueta. John parecía listo para protestar por aquello, pero el conductor abrió la puerta y bajó a duras penas del vehículo, apretaba su mano izquierda contra su pecho presa de un dolor evidente en su rostro.

Las personas frente a ellos se acercaron primero, uno de ellos lo sostuvo para evitar que se desplomara sobre la acera. John soltó su mano y se lanzó al frente, parecía preocupado por la persona. Sherlock no entendía lo que sucedía, algún tipo de emergencia médica, él se acercó con cuidado, John sostenía la cabeza del hombre mientras trataba de que le respondiera algo.

Sherlock, con los datos que tenía, buscó en internet. No era sólo lo que había visto, podía saber su temperatura, frecuencia cardíaca, respiratoria y tensión arterial. La respuesta que le dio la red fue algo simple, infarto al miocardio. Accedió a los datos médicos del hombre, los cuales consiguió después de identificarlo por sus rasgos faciales, era un hombre de cincuenta y dos años que ya había sufrido dos infartos previos y estaba en verdadero riesgo de morir si no era atendido con prontitud.

De un momento a otro al corazón del hombre dejó de latir, era una verdadera emergencia.

Se hincó al lado de John, puso sus manos emulando lo que había visto en los vídeos de reanimación cardiopulmonar que acababa de consultar y envió una descarga suficiente para lograr que su corazón latiera de nuevo con normalidad. Nadie tocaba al hombre en ese momento, John había quitado sus manos para hacer uso de su celular y el resto de personas se habían alejado directamente. Nadie pareció darse de cuenta de lo que pasó, Sherlock creyó que John lo miraba de manera extraña pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

La ambulancia llegó un minuto después, se retiraron para que pudieran atender al hombre y cuando vieron que se lo llevaban al hospital, cruzaron por fin la calle para regresar a casa de Sherlock.

El silencio de John era extraño, también el hecho de que no estuvieran tomados de la mano como antes. Algo pasaba pero su ansiedad por no saber qué sucedía lo llevaba a sentirse bloqueado, incapaz de nuevo de interpretar la actitud del otro hombre.

Llegaron a la reja, normalmente, antes de buscar las llaves para abrir John buscaba alargar la plática, lo miraba como absorbiéndolo, tal vez quería memorizar todas sus expresiones. Ahora estaba con la vista en sus pies, aunque era obvio que quería decirle algo.

Las preguntas de John fueron concisas, las respuestas de Sherlock también. Una vez que las dijo entró a la casa y se fue directo a su habitación. Un momento después el timbre sonó, tanto la señora Hudson como Hamish atendieron la puerta, habían visto subir a Sherlock al departamento superior donde vivía, sin siquiera pasar a saludarlos en el departamento inferior.

-¿John?

-Buenas noches Hamish, señora Hudson.

El niño sabía que algo pasaba y temía que fuera lo peor. Había estado hablando con Sherlock sobre la necesidad de que John supiera lo que él era, ambos estaban de acuerdo sobre que si alguien podía entender, ese era John.

Pero algo había pasado, de nuevo John estaba nervioso y casi parecía que le había costado mucho acercarse a tocar el timbre.

-Hamish, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Se sentaron en los escalones que llevaban a la puerta, el hombre mayor tardó varios minutos, miraba a todos lados y luego a sus manos, abría la boca y después se arrepentía.

-Sherlock Holmes es un robot que fue programado para replicar a mi padre biológico, William Scott. Sin embargo, desde un inicio probó no ser una réplica, su comportamiento, su mente, sus pensamientos, son únicos y originales. Ni siquiera puede tocar el violín como debería poder, porque William Scott era un virtuoso con el instrumento.

-Mi madre, Irene Adler, estaba embarazada para el momento en que mi padre murió, sólo tenía un mes o menos, ella no lo sabía y cuando se enteró, fue un golpe tremendo. Cayó en depresión y compró a Sherlock, una compañía ahora desaparecida ofrecía ese tipo de servicio, estoy hablando de hace casi diez años.

-El problema, como dije, fue que Sherlock desarrolló su propia personalidad. Mi madre lo encerró en el desván pero lo sacó cuando yo nací, porque ella era incapaz de cuidarme. Su depresión aumentó después del parto, así que me confió por completo a Sherlock, quien se ocupó de mí desde siempre. Ella siguió en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, se iba de gira, pasaba semanas sin regresar a la casa.

-Para mí, mi padre siempre fue Sherlock. Mi madre nos odiaba por igual, sobre todo cuando yo tampoco pude tocar el violín como ella esperaba. A los ocho años y antes de venir a Aberdeen, mi madre se suicidó. Decidimos seguir adelante, usando la capacidad de Sherlock para obtener del internet todo lo que podemos necesitar.

-Es una máquina, un robot programado. Como todos nosotros, recibió cierta educación y después de un tiempo, con base a todo eso, desarrolló una forma de ser y decidió a quién querer. Me quiere a mí, jamás quiso a mi madre. Te quiere a ti y espera que tú lo quieras de vuelta.

Hamish terminó de hablar, tal vez había dicho mucho más de lo que creyó decir al inicio, sin embargo, todo era cierto. Escuchó como John dejaba salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, aquello era mucho para procesar, enterarse que la persona que te interesa no es de verdad una persona. Aunque el niño podría debatir eso, ¿qué es ser una persona? Sherlock lo era en toda regla, en las cosas que importaban.

-Lo vi salvar a un hombre cuando le pasó una descarga a través de sus manos.

El niño sonrió, su padre había hecho aquello porque podía, sin pensar en lo que podría suceder si alguien se daba cuenta. En el fondo le agradaba que fuera así, el programa original de su padre no incluía conocimientos médicos, de haber sido el verdadero William Scott el que acompañara a John Watson, el hombre en cuestión habría muerto.

Para Hamish, eso demostraba la humanidad de su padre, su capacidad para considerar la vida humana como valiosa, ayudar a los demás desinteresadamente.

-¿Podrías pedirle que baje a verme?

Asintió, entró a la casa y subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de la señora Hudson. Para su fortuna Sherlock no cerró la puerta de su habitación, lo encontró mirando el techo sin preocuparse por parpadear y fingir una respiración normal.

-Papá –el niño se sentó a su lado y acarició los rizos de su cabeza.- John quiere que bajes a verlo.

-No puedo.

-Claro que sí puedes papá.

-Él lo sabe.

-Hablé con él, lo que sea que te dijo a ti fue producto del shock –el niño seguía acariciando su cabello, era un acto que Sherlock solía hacer con él, sobre todo en aquellos años en la casa cuando él creía que si su madre no lo amaba nadie más podría hacerlo.- Necesitan volver a hablar y John está esperando abajo.

Sherlock se levantó con trabajo dejando al niño atrás. No quería ir, estaba seguro de que el silencio de John había sido lo mejor, pero ahora quería hablar y él qué podía decirle. Lo encontró sentado en los escalones así que también se sentó ahí, esperó a que él dijera algo, después de todo le había dicho a Hamish que le pidiera que bajara.

-¿Por qué me dejaste antes de poder responderte?

La pregunta de John lo tomó por sorpresa. Le dijo lo que era, John lo miraba como si estuviera esperando poder reírse, pensando que era una broma. Luego quedó claro que no era una broma, pero John seguía en silencio. Le dio cinco minutos pero John seguía mirándolo como si pudiera evaluar su humanidad de esa manera.

-Pensé que no ibas a responder nada.

-Bueno pues te equivocaste –sintió la mano de John en su rostro, lo acariciaba con el mismo sentimiento que lo había hecho en la cafetería.- Simplemente es que tardé en encontrar las palabras correctas para poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, se acercó invadiendo su espacio personal para besarlo una vez más. El beso era diferente, había mucho más en él que las veces previas, no sólo era el contacto de sus labios y lenguas, era casi como un dialogo nuevo y quería aprender cada una de las palabras que necesitaba. No sabía que se podía decir tanto de esa manera, no tenía la más mínima idea de que alguien era capaz de transmitir todas y cada una de sus ideas y emociones así.

Aunque luego recordó que un solo abrazo de Hamish le bastaba para saber que lo quería o una de sus sonrisas. Esto era algo similar aunque de una naturaleza diferente, una que sólo podía entender a través de John.

-¿Entiendes ahora? –Preguntó cuándo terminó aquel dialogo y recargó su frente contra la suya.- ¿Entiendes ahora que te quiero a ti por todo lo que eres?

-¿Sea lo que sea?

-Te quiero porque eres Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Me quieres?

-Te quiero.

Cuarenta minutos después seguían sentados en los escalones. Hamish abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Su padre estaba abrazando a John, aunque no podía ver su expresión sabía que estaba procesando aun lo que habían dicho. John sonrió, movía sus manos en círculos por la espalda de Sherlock, parecía resignado a que su padre tardaría en entender lo que estaba pasando.

Si bien era una máquina, entender el amor que otra persona podía sentir por él no era sencillo, los seres humanos podían pasar años sin comprenderlo, negando de manera sistemática su derecho a ser amados. Sherlock siempre había tenido el amor de Hamish, pero el de John era algo más, algo que no esperaba experimentar, algo que llegó de improviso.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir, que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara.


	4. Chapter 4

5

EPÍLOGO

Era medianoche. Hamish se había quedado dormido viendo la película, John insistió en cargarlo hasta su habitación aunque Sherlock le dijo que para él no representaba ningún esfuerzo o que tal vez podía dejarlo a dormir en el sillón, siendo que ya no era un niño pequeño. Pero John había insistido, así que lo dejó hacerlo. Era tarde para que John fuera a casa, aunque no se lo había pedido directamente esperaba que por la hora fuera algo implícito el hecho de que se quedaría a dormir.

Lo había hecho un total de trece ocasiones y en todas ellas habían hecho eso, dormir. Aunque Sherlock no dormía, tan sólo cerraba los ojos y fingía. Era una de las cosas que odió de él Irene, que no tuviera que dormir. Pensaba que la observaba toda la noche, por eso hizo que durmiera en el piso de la habitación y luego en el sillón de la sala.

Con John no era lo mismo. Lo abrazaba y soñaba. No sabía si soñar era la palabra adecuada, pero imaginaba todo lo que podía suceder entre ambos, no consultaba la internet para eso, era su mente la que creaba posibles escenarios en los que ellos interactuaba. Como por ejemplo lo que pasaría cuando Hamish fuera a la universidad. El niño había descubierto que le interesaban las ciencias y que le hacía mucha ilusión ir a Cambridge.

Sherlock no iría con él, ni siquiera lo había contemplado. Sabía que su hijo tenía la capacidad para salir adelante por él mismo, lo único que necesitaría era que pagara sus colegiaturas. Así que se quedaría en Aberdeen, con John. Por lo que había imaginado muchas cosas que podrían pasar entre los dos.

John entró a su habitación, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Lo hizo de manera natural, sin darle mucha importancia, aunque Sherlock podía notar que su corazón latía un poco más rápido al verse observado.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no se despertó para nada –respondió John y se acostó a su lado. Había ocasiones en las que John simplemente se abrazaba a él y comenzaban a hablar, en otras John estaba tan cansado que casi se dormía al instante. Y había otras ocasiones, como esta, en que John parecía necesitar besarlo, tocarlo y transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

John lo estaba tocando con la misma insistencia que la vez previa, aquel día Sherlock le pidió que se detuviera porque no sabía si podía ir más adelante, su única experiencia sexual había sido con Irene y lo hizo cuando todavía respetaba su programa. Había sido durante su primer día de existencia física, después de eso, él no pudo volver a tocarla.

Detuvo sus manos en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, había bajado por su abdomen pero no iría más allá, recordando las dudas que había tenido Sherlock. Volvió a besarlo, concentrándose en eso y nada más. Pero esta vez era diferente, lo sabía, necesitaba algo más de John. Pero John no haría nada que él no quisiera, que no le diera permiso de hacer. Entendía la complejidad del asunto, del poco tiempo que había tenido para asimilar y entender su situación.

-John –susurró buscando atraer su atención. El hombre mayor dejó de besar su cuello para mirarlo en la oscuridad.- ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo…?

Se interrumpió en la pregunta pero John pareció entender, tal vez el deseo era muy obvio y bastante más fácil de entender que el tratar de expresarlo con palabras. Las manos de John lo acariciaron con cuidado hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers. Sherlock no mostraba las señales clásicas de la excitación, lo de él era mucho más sutil, sin embargo, las sensaciones eran reales, transmitidas desde cada punto de su cuerpo hasta su cerebro.

John sólo tuvo que poner la mano sobre su miembro, el cual respondía adecuadamente ante la situación, para conseguir que gimiera. Nada de eso había sucedido con Irene, sólo John podía hacerlo, sólo él podía llevarlo a conocer una parte de él que de otra manera no existiría.

Después de un tiempo donde esperó a que se acostumbrara a su tacto, bajó con mucho cuidado la tela de la última pieza de ropa sobre su cuerpo, entonces lo tocó directamente y Sherlock reaccionó muy efusivamente. No entendía nada de esto, el programa y su diseño estaba hechos para complacer a su esposa, la persona para la que había sido creado. Él no tenía que sentir, él no tenía que obtener algún tipo de placer de aquello.

Pero lo sentía, con la mano de John subiendo y bajando, con su boca chupando su cuello. Entonces dentro de su núcleo, lo que se podía interpretar como cerebro, el lugar donde se procesaban todos sus pensamientos, algo explotó. Nada tuvo sentido por un momento y al mismo tiempo, encontró todas las respuestas.

Abrió los ojos y John lo miraba con adoración.

-John –suspiró y le sonrió.

* * *

Notas: El título significa " _rápido alegremente, pero no muy animado",_ es un término que habla del tempo de la melodía y en especial, del violín y del concierto de Brahms con el que inicié la narración.

La canción del capítulo anterior es Reality de Lost Frequencies.

El fanfic está basado en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de Black Mirror, una serie inglesa que habla de temas de ciencia ficción. Les recomiendo exageradamente que lo vean, es una maravilla de la narración. Lo estelariza mi muy admirado Domhnall Gleeson, por lo cual fui incapaz de alterar la historia original como tal y en vez de hacer un Kylux (como originalmente pensé que sería), hice este Johnlock. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

A quienes jamás hayan visto la serie en la que está basada esta historia, de ustedes necesitó su opinión. ¿Fue clara la narración? ¿Fue comprensible pese a no tener el contexto de dónde se originó? No siempre pido reviews, pero esta vez me ayudaría demasiado saber sus opiniones.

Mil gracias por leer.

Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock y a Nimirie en Facebook.

¿Lo tuyo es el Kylux? El ship viene de Star Wars: The Force Awakens y sus protagonistas son Kylo Ren y el General Hux (de nuevo, mi muy admirado Domhnall Gleeson). Si buscan mi cuenta de AO3 tengo un Kylux en proceso (mi cuenta es Nimirie).

Listo, es todo. Me despido hasta la próxima ocasión.


End file.
